dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukina Himeragi vs. Shana
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Strike the Blood vs. Shakugan No Shana, 2 anime waifu Heroines from light novels clash weapons in this battle. Which Waifu will walk away victorious? Section heading It was a quiet town in a deserted city where a girl wearing a school uniform with a guitar case on her back. Her name was Yukina Himeragi. Suddenly she saw a girl with Crimson fire like hair with a school uniform with a sword in her hand in front of her. Her name was Shana. Shana: I've been waiting for you. Yukina: Well I'm here now. Shana takes out her sword. Shana: Shall we? Yukina: Very well... Sekkarou!! Yukina takes out her spear from her guitar case Den: May the best Waifu win... FIGHT!!! Both Waifus charge at each other and clashed their weapons dealing several strikes. But Yukina got the upper hand by using Pulsation which knocks back Shana to a lamp post, Yukina then throws her spear at Shana but she managed to dodge and picks up the spear and throws it at her opponent but Yukina catches it and charges at her once again. Shana used Shinku which creates a fire hand to push back Yukina. Yukina: I have to admit your powers arre impressive Shana: so are yours, Shall we continue? Yukina: Of course. Both waifus charge at each other once again but with Shana using her Crimson wings to fly over Yukina and slices her from behind giving her bloody scratch in one of her shoulders. As Yukina grunted in pain she fell to her knees weakened while Shana walks over to her preparing her blade. Shana: It was fun while it lasted but this is farewell! As Shana procedes to finish Yukina she had a trick up her sleeve, She used Young Lightning to push back Shana. Shana: Ngh... Impressive trick. Yukina Despite being wounded manages to get up and readies her spear. Yukina: Time to end this fight! Shana: Indeed. Both fighters charge at each other with weapons in hand as Shana charged up her sword with fire then with the swing of their weapons they strike and stood in their spots. Yukina suffered a minor scratch in her stomach but that was not enough to kill her, Shana on the other hand wasn't so luck as her torso starts to bleed weakening her, but she manages to get up. Shana: I am not defeated yet! Yukina: Then bring it! Shana then Charges at Yukina one more time slicing her but Yukina Jumps back and throws her spear at Shana this time she got impaled by it. As she fell to the ground her hair turned back to black therefore, The Flame Haze was no more. Yukina: You fought honorably. Yukina then walks away by taking out her spear from the diseased body of Shana. Den: This fights winner is... Yukina Himeragi! Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs